Safe and Sound
by Tadpole24
Summary: The world disappears around their small moment of safety in amongst all the chaos. Captain Swan


_**I don't even know where this came from. I just needed to wrote some sweet CS fic.**_

_**Reviews are, as always, appreciated :)**_

…

Safe and Sound

…

Her chest heaves as she tries to draw breath, her heart pounding, blood rushing in her ears. Everything hurts but, at the same time, everything feels numb and she just _can't breathe_.

Henry comes running towards her, breaking free of Killian's hold and rushing for his mother. Because, for as much as he has no comprehension of what's going on in this strange little town in Maine, he can see his mother in pain and knows he has to do something. She nearly falls over with the force of his hug, her son holding her together as she feels herself fall apart. He looks over his shoulder at the reason for the tears and asks, "Who was he?"

And in that moment Emma knows that she has done something unforgivable. Because how are you supposed to introduce your son to his dead father? She chokes on her words before David sweeps in, scooping Henry away from his mother and telling him to run to their home where Mary Margaret is being kept away from all the craziness. There's still so much danger everywhere, the Wicked Witch on the warpath and not nearly done with the rest of the town.

"Go. Don't ask questions, just stay safe." He asks Leroy to accompany the young man and makes sure that the pair are some distance away before rounding on Killian, "What the hell was he doing so close to town? Emma asked you to keep him away from everything."

The pirate stumbles forward, his arms outstretched in apology, "He saw the flashes from the docks and was concerned. He got away before I could stop him."

David looks just about ready to burst in anger at the danger his family has been put in when Emma's hand reaches out to wrap around his wrist. "Don't," she whispers before turning her eyes to the other man, "It's okay. You did okay."

Killian takes the final few steps to Emma, gaze flicking to David's briefly to try and convey the level of respect he has for, not only Emma, but her whole family. A reluctant nod later, the pirate sighs in relief, wraps an arm around the saviour's waist and presses a kiss to her forehead, "It's alright, lass. I've got you."

And finally, she lets it all overtake her, her shallow breathing and erratic heartbeat culminating in a heart wrenching sob that rips from her in an unhuman sound. She's practically vibrating with the magic coursing through her, anger and fear and love all building and overflowing as the dam breaks.

He hushes her, not caring about their audience witnessing the intimacy of the moment, his fingertips brush against her cheek, his thumb kissing her lips with a gentle swipe. "It's going to be okay," he repeats it like a mantra, telling himself as much as he's telling her.

She trembles and cries, broken in his arms, the warmth of his touch the only thing keeping her grounded when all she wants to do is fly. Fly away and find the witch and make her pay for the pain she's brought into all their lives.

.

It's later that they sit on the edge of her bed, both nursing glasses of rum.

Zelena may have taken a life tonight, but the dagger had been taken from her and, with it, a lot of her power.

Once a newly restored and less insane Rumple had taken Neal's body to a safe place, Emma had grasped Killian's hand and guided him home, not caring about appearances. If people wanted to judge her for loving a pirate, then so be it.

And yes, it's love. It's about time she started admitting it.

"Henry okay?" he asks.

"He still doesn't understand so much of this," she gives in answer, expertly avoiding the question. Because no, he's not okay and he's not going to be okay until he remembers. And even after that, he's going to struggle with the loss and then he's going to hate the ones who lied to him.

In the end, lack of understanding is going to be the least of all their worries.

"And how about you?" The tenderness in his voice has her wondering how anything in the world can be wrong.

She clinks her glass against his, before looking at him meaningfully and downing the rest of her rum. It's all the answer he needs.

The silence surrounds them for a while, comforting in the calm it brings. His hook strokes along her thigh absentmindedly, encouraging a small smile to form on her lips, because he really does look for any excuse to use that thing.

"How do you always know?" she eventually asks.

His movements still on her jean clad thigh, "I beg clarification, love."

"Out there, I was close to exploding and I know you could feel it too," her magic is strong and out of control and when you add emotion into the mix, she knows she can be a danger to herself and those around her. "But you stopped me, you calmed me down. How do you just know what to do?"

She honestly expects a long winded tale of many a woman who have needed his comfort, a story of perfecting the art in his centuries of living. But, instead, it's a surprisingly short answer that leaves his lips, "It's simply because I know you." Without elaborating further, he shifts off the bed, encouraging her to do the same. They set down their glasses and Killian pulls back the covers, "And right at this moment, I know that you need to sleep."

Her eyes don't break contact with his as she does as he requests, sliding beneath the covers and letting him fold them back over her. She can see that he's willing to leave her now, ready to sleep on the couch or go back to Granny's, but she's the one not willing to let go.

"Stay with me?"

It need not be a question, as he's already taking off his boots.

.

(When they're curled up beside each other, feet tangled and arms wrapped around one another, Emma smiles and finally closes her eyes. It's nowhere near safe out in their town, but here, in this immediate vicinity, there's not a thing that can touch them.)


End file.
